Any discussion of the background art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
The use of Clinical Information Systems (CIS) has become popular in contexts such as managing patient information and workflows. There are two broad categories of software that has been used to provide such systems:                Customized tailor made software (also known as “best-of-breed” software) which is custom developed for a particular implementation or situation. This is advantageous, in the sense that there is scope of case-specific tailoring. However, there are typically high development overheads, and challenges in integrating with other systems.        Enterprise software, which is implemented across a facility. This also comes with its advantages, particularly by reference to a broad range of functionalities that are often provided with relatively expansive software products, however there are inherent challenges in dealing with specific situations due to lack of customisation.        
Furthermore, both approaches traditionally suffer from deficiencies in the sense that processes and procedures (and hence business requirements) develop and change over time, whilst software updates and modifications can be slow to keep up thereby to accommodate for such developments and changes.